Only once
by miss hello kitty
Summary: Que faire face aux atouts d'une femme tel que Matsumoto Rangiku, quand on est un adulte prisonnier dans un corps d'enfant? amis mineurs, une version tout public sera prochainement dispo sur le forum de la mirage team


C'était une matinée comme toutes les autres à la Soul Society, aucun élément n'était venu troubler le calme du nouvel ordre établi depuis la trahison des capitaines Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, le plus sérieux et le plus jeune des capitaines arpentait les lieux de la dixième division qui était sous son commandement.

Il entra dans son bureau et comme bien des matins, elle était ici.

Ici ! Une façon de parler, car si son corps était bel et bien présent, son esprit quand a lui demeurait les vapeurs d'une nouvelle soirée bien arrosée.

Matsumoto ! Cria Hitsugaya, mais sans succès.

Décidément, quand elle buvait, ce n'était pas qu'un peu et plus encore depuis le départ d'Ichimaru Gin, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et qu'elle devait très certainement aimer encore.

Il l'appela une nouvelle fois et une fois de plus rien n'y fit. Il perdit patiente et la secoua légèrement…elle ne se réveilla pas, mais pourtant, très vite, il regretta amèrement son geste.

Matsumoto Rangiku était une femme connu pour sa grande beauté et surtout pour sa façon de porter son uniforme de shinigami ; au lieu de le fermer jusqu'en haut comme toutes les femmes, elle préférait le laisser ouvert, dévoilant ainsi son principal atout de séduction : une voluptueuse et opulente poitrine.

C'est cette dernière qui a mal Hitsugaya ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la réveiller et lui donner son travail du jour, mais au lieu de cela, il venait bien malgré lui de dévoiler l'un de ses seins et l'effet en lui fût immédiat.

Il tremblait de la tête au pied, ne sachant quoi faire.

Les questions fusaient en lui :

Devait-il recouvrir ce sein lui-même et au quel cas prendre le risque de détruire sa réputation d'homme sérieux et imperturbable aux yeux de sa lieutenant ? Ou encore, devait-il la secouer de nouveau plus brutalement et lui crier dessus en lui reprochant d'avoir exposé cette chose ?

La deuxième solution lui sembla la plus appropriée, mais après mûre réflexion, il jugea que ce serait un comportement relativement lâche.

Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle portait son uniforme ainsi depuis des années, donc, pourquoi ne lui reprocher que maintenant ?

Que faire ?...il y avait bien une troisième solution qui éviterait tout cet embarrât : Ne rien faire et la laisser se réveiller toute seule, mais, ça lui était impossible !

Ses pieds étaient définitivement ancrés dans le sol et ainsi donc, il choisit sa première option.

Il avança sa main tremblante vers la poitrine de sa lieutenant et se saisit du tissu, mais quand ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de la jeune femme, son corps s'électrifia, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et quelque chose réagi dans son hakama.

Il caressa doucement cette peau et respira profondément, à chacune de ses respirations, il évacuait un peu de cette frustration emmagasiner depuis des années qu'il travaillait avec elle.

Cette cruelle frustration engendrée par ce corps d'enfant dont l'homme qu'il était se trouvait prisonnier, l'avait obligé à désirer cette femme sans pouvoir y toucher.

Taichou ?

Elle fût surprise du comportement de son capitaine, mais contrairement a ce que l'on puisse penser, elle ne fît rien et reposa sa tête sur le sofa.

Elle avait choisi de le laisser faire, elle avait besoin d'affection et chacune des caresses de son capitaine lui fît oublier son malheur.

A la vue de cette réaction, il remonta sa main sur la chainette de son collier et atteignit sa gorge, puis son épaule.

Il fît glisser son uniforme et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Matsumoto découvrit un plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas connu avec cet autre, elle remonta sa main sur cou et s'emparât de son collier avant de le jeter loin dans la pièce.

Ce geste surpris Hitsugaya, ce collier représentait pour Matsumoto un bien extrêmement précieux, celle-ci lui envoya un regard éloquent et posa presque timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il répondit avec délectation a ce baiser et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de sa lieutenant.


End file.
